


O.W.L.s and Pouts

by crempyreal (SouthernGentleMonster)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Star Wars - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, what a bunch of nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6450736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernGentleMonster/pseuds/crempyreal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A herbology study session with Brexton Hux and Ben Solo</p><p>A tumblr prompt for "write your otp into a AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	O.W.L.s and Pouts

**Author's Note:**

> To preface this I personally see Hux as a Slytherin cause ambition and cunning and Ben/Kylo as Gryffindor for rash and reckless behavior, and determination

The two young men were trapped within a small section of books in the library, hunched over parchment as they reviewed information for their upcoming Herbology O.W.L.s, at least a very serious Brexton Hux was doing while his dark haired companion used his wand to make scrap parchment zoom around in the shape of a tiny dragon. He placed is quill down on his work table and sighed.

“Solo I wish you would take this more seriously your O.W.L.s are one of the most important tests, only your N.E.W.T.s being more important, you will take in your entire education if you don’t pass with high marks you will not make it anywhere important in life and I will not have you dragging me do-” In that moment Kylo flicked his wand and the tiny dragon flew full force into Hux face, the ginger man only gave a moment of expressed shock before he pulled out his own wand and wordlessly incinerated the annoyance. Ben gave a pout in Hux’s direction.

 

“Come on Hux, you and I both know we’ll pass no problem and it’s not like I don’t remember everything from the last five years of school they will be testing us on.” Both of them were good at their classes, with Hux and his constant vigilance with studying and Ben somehow having a natural talent at remembering information even though he barely studied and did minimal work for assignments. 

 

“That’s not the point.” Hux gave out an agitated huff and picked up his quill again, turning his back to Ben as he made an attempt at going back to his studies and ignoring whatever it was that Ben had decided he was doing. A few moments later there was the loud jolting noise of a chair being slid across the floor with a body still in it, Ben’s presence now at Hux shoulder and the Slytherin could practically feel the smirk on the Gryffindor’s face, hands snaked their way from behind across Hux legs, slender fingers pressed at the old bruises that graced Hux skin like galaxies. 

 

“We could always take a break and come back to study later.” Ben’s voice dropped low as he nuzzled his nose into his boyfriends neck. Hux rolled his eyes and turned his body sideways in the chair, his nose so close to Bens they almost touched, steely blue eyes locked with dark brown.

 

“If you could so much as manage as to actually study the current material I have set out for us Ben I just might consider your offer but until then either continue to do nothing while over there or leave because I am going to take this seriously.” He promptly turned back around in his chair and went back to studying the properties of plants, half expecting Ben to get up and leave back to his dorm but to his surprise the dark haired student pulled his chair up to the same table Hux was at and pulled out his textbook and parchment and went to work, a somewhat disgruntled look upon his face that Hux couldn’t help but smirk at. Luckily the rest of the study time went without a hitch, and once Hux was satisfied with the answers that Ben gave when he quizzed him they cleaned up and went back to Hux dorm for the much wanted “break” Ben had wanted earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be a quick little thing written for a prompt asked by an anon
> 
> If I have time I might expand the fic into a full one instead of just a ficlet


End file.
